No es como si lo hiciera por ti
by ArminxArlert
Summary: Hay sólo una cosa que Kagami Taiga desea; sólo una cosa que es, a su vez, la única que Aomine Daiki parece reacio a darle. [KagaAo] [One-shot].


**Cliché. Extremadamente cliché. Pero me moría de ganas de escribirlo, y cuando yo tengo ganas de algo, no hay quien me frene. No sir.**

**No me sorprendería descubrir que en el sitio haya cinco fics similares a éste. Pero ya fue :'D**

**La cantidad de información que tuve que buscar para esto me resulta vergonzosa; y quiero agradecer a Jesús por la existencia del Google Chrome Incógnito… bueno, tal vez no a Jesús, precisamente… pero se entiende.**

**Dios mío, me iré al infierno.**

**Espero que les guste~**

**Ni Kuroko no Basket ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, todos ellos pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

><p>Veintinueve de julio. Ocho horas y treinta y tres minutos, por la noche. Departamento de Kagami Taiga.<p>

Kagami alzó una ceja mientras contemplaba cómo el contrario hacía muecas. Sentado justo frente a él, del otro lado de la mesa, tenía el rostro contorsionado en una expresión de máxima concentración, con el entrecejo fruncido y la vista clavada sobre la superficie de vidrio. Parecía de mal humor por algún motivo, con la cabeza ligeramente gacha y los ojos entrecerrándosele y volviéndosele a abrir a intervalos de tiempo, como si estuviese lidiando con pensamientos verdaderamente complejos. Tenía los codos apoyados sobre la mesa y las manos juntas, con las yemas de los dedos de una contra las de la otra, justo por debajo de la altura de la nariz.

—… Estoy esperando, Aomine. —Comentó el pelirrojo con gesto casual; las comisuras de la boca ligeramente curvadas hacia arriba, como si estuviese disfrutando de un gracioso chiste y tuviese que contenerse para no romper a reír a carcajadas.

— Cállate, Bakagami. —Le soltó el otro de sopetón, todavía luchando por poner en palabras algo cuya naturaleza sólo él conocía. _Diablos, ya valía. ¿Cómo podía costarle tanto a él, el grandioso Aomine Daiki, hacer una sencilla y estúpida pregunta?_ Juntando las cejas todavía más y cerrando los ojos, respiró hondo y preguntó:– ¿Qué quieres para tu cumpleaños?

El interrogante salió de entre sus labios de golpe, las palabras amontonándose unas junto a otras; y si no hubiera sido porque Kagami conocía bien al de piel morena, difícilmente habría podido entenderlo.

Sin embargo, no pensaba desperdiciar la oportunidad para atormentarlo. No cuando parecía ser que formular aquella sencilla pregunta le había costado tanta preparación mental y tanto esfuerzo.

— ¿Cómo? —Preguntó el diez con gesto y tono divertidos; su sonrisa era claramente burlona. Aomine había adquirido un tinte levemente rojizo por debajo de su piel oscura.– Lo siento, no entendí lo que dijiste. —Y, sin embargo, su voz indicaba precisamente lo contrario.

Aomine chasqueó a lengua.

— Joder, Bakagami, entendiste perfectamente. —Le soltó molesto. Si había algo que el peliazulado no soportaba, era ser objeto de burlas; y menos cuando era Kagami el que se mofaba de él, ya que solía ser al revés.

Kagami se carcajeó sonoramente, apoyando la espalda contra el respaldo de la silla. Ah, le encantaba molestar a Aomine —sobre todo porque no tenía demasiadas oportunidades para hacerlo, acostumbrando a ser él la víctima de las burlas del as de Touou.

Se cruzó de brazos y alzó las cejas, todavía con aquella sonrisa de mofa pintada en sus facciones.

— Ya sabes lo que quiero, _Ahomine_, ¿necesitas preguntar siquiera? —Le preguntó con voz ligeramente cantarina.

El moreno emitió un bufido de disgusto y también se cruzó de brazos, recostándose sobre la silla a su vez y con la vista clavada en el suelo a un costado; con toda claridad, evitando mirar al contrario.

— Ya te dije que _eso_ no. Pídeme otra cosa. —Replicó el cinco, todavía observando el suelo como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

_Joder_, pensó Kagami en su interior, mientras observaba cómo las mejillas de Aomine adquirían un tinte rosáceo todavía más oscuro, _cuando se sonroja es lo mejor_.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros, sentándose en el borde de su asiento y disponiéndose a levantarse.

— No hay ninguna otra cosa que me interese. —Musitó con simplicidad, incorporándose y estirando los brazos y la espalda, causando sonoros crujidos.– Así que ya sabes, si quieres darme el gusto y regalarme algo que de verdad desee, ya conoces qué hacer.

Aomine sólo alzó la vista para mirarlo cuando Kagami se giró en dirección a la cocina, en búsqueda de algo de comer.

— No me jodas, Kagami, no lo hago por darte el gusto. —Soltó el peliazulado con irritación, observando la espalda del pelirrojo mientras se alejaba.– Es sólo que no quiero estar en deuda contigo, o tenerte lloriqueando porque–…

— Sí, Aomine, sí… como digas. —El pelirrojo desechó las protestas del moreno con un gesto de mano, desapareciendo tras la puerta de la cocina.

* * *

><p>Dos de agosto. Nueve horas y veintiocho minutos, por la noche. Departamento de Kagami Taiga.<p>

Kagami guardaba los restos del pastel helado en el congelador. Aunque fuese su cumpleaños, Aomine no se había molestado en ayudarlo, teniendo que ser el pelirrojo quien retirase los platos sucios y los restos de la mesa por sí solo. Tenía el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido, a causa del fastidio. Pero lo cierto era que Aomine Daiki raras veces daba muestras de amabilidad.

Estaba cerrando la canilla luego de echar agua caliente en los platos sucios que había dejado en la pileta de la cocina, cuando percibió que alguien se le acercaba por detrás y le rodeaba el torso con los brazos, posando los labios en su cuello y dándole un beso allí.

— Ahomine… Estoy intentando ordenar aquí. —Se quejó el pelirrojo, tratando de deshacerse de su abrazo. El cinco emitió una risita baja y lo soltó; Kagami giró la cabeza para mirarlo y notó que el moreno lo contemplaba con una sonrisa satisfecha.

— Te espero en la habitación. —Murmuró el peliazulado en una voz baja y profunda que casi sonaba como un ronroneo. Kagami se limitó a asentir, desviando los ojos; aquel tono de Aomine le producía escalofríos y hacía que su corazón palpitase más rápido, _expectante_.

Por no mirar al contrario fue que no notó que la sonrisa autosuficiente de Aomine se desvanecía y que, mientras el moreno se encaminaba a la habitación del diez de Seirin, su gesto se tornaba en una mueca de preocupación, pareciendo mucho menos confiado que de costumbre.

Kagami terminó de acomodar las cosas en la cocina y se dirigió a su cuarto. No había terminado de entrar en el recinto que ya tenía a Aomine encima, presionando sus labios contra los suyos y cerrando la puerta en cuanto tuvo oportunidad. Aunque no había nadie más que ellos dos en el departamento, echó la llave; aquel era un asunto de ellos y sólo de ellos. Por el mismo motivo, Kagami tenía el cuello totalmente desnudo; la cadena con el anillo de Himuro había quedado en la superficie de la mesa del comedor, olvidada.

Al principio fue todo igual que siempre: la insistencia de la lengua de Aomine enroscándose contra la de Kagami, las manos del peliazulado agarrando con firmeza las nalgas del contrario; los brazos del pelirrojo prácticamente inmovilizados a los costados de su cuerpo. La temperatura se alzaba entre ellos a toda velocidad, y por la forma en que las caderas de Aomine rozaban las del diez de Seirin, éste notaba que no tardaría demasiado tiempo en adquirir una erección.

Sin embargo, de pronto algo cambió. El fuerte agarre de las manos de Aomine se fue desvaneciendo, hasta que sus manos simplemente descansaron en el trasero de Kagami sin ejercer fuerza alguna. Los labios del cinco se volvieron menos insistentes, y más suaves y pausados, profundizando el beso pero sin las prisas y la exigencia que caracterizaban al ala–pívot de Touou. Kagami, cuya temperatura subía sin cesar y que no tenía ganas de andar a lo suavecito ni con paños fríos, aprovechó el momento de debilidad para apretarse más contra él –obligándolo a retroceder– y aferrarlo con fuerza de las muñecas, retirándole las manos de la parte baja de su espalda y ubicándoselas en su lugar a los costados del cuerpo.

Sin despegar los labios ni dejar de rozar sus lenguas en aquel húmedo beso, Aomine sacudió los brazos, deshaciéndose del agarre del pelirrojo. Sin embargo, no volvió a ubicar las manos en su posición original; las dejó caídas a un costado del cuerpo, inertes. Kagami, que no entendía qué demonios le pasaba, volvió a insistir: avanzó hacia adelante, obligándolo otra vez a que retrocediese, hasta que la parte posterior de las rodillas del peliazulado dio contra el borde de la cama y ambos cayeron encima de ésta; el moreno, de espaldas a ella, con Kagami encima suyo.

El as de Seirin deshizo el beso para contemplar a Aomine con las cejas arqueadas.

— ¿Te falta energía o qué? —Le preguntó con tono burlón. La reacción del de piel morena fue inmediata; ante la pregunta desafiante de Kagami, pasó uno de sus brazos por atrás del cuello del pelirrojo y lo obligó a bajar la cabeza, conectando sus labios de nuevo. Percibiendo la insistencia y el frenesí de la lengua de Aomine enroscándose contra la suya, Kagami pensó que todo había vuelto a ser igual que siempre; sin embargo, duró apenas unos segundos: en seguida el beso volvió a tornarse lento y acompasado. Kagami trató de volverlo más veloz y fogoso, y Aomine rápidamente se adecuó a la velocidad impuesta por el pelirrojo, pero no hizo ademán de cambiarlo a un ritmo que _él_ desease.

El diez se dio cuenta de que era casi como si Aomine le estuviese permitiendo tener el control de la situación.

Preguntándose si su teoría sería correcta, Kagami decidió ponerla a prueba. Volviendo a deshacer el beso, colocó las rodillas a los costados del as de Touou, y bajó las manos hasta donde terminaba la camiseta que Aomine traía puesta, tomándola por el borde inferior y tirando de ella hacia arriba. El peliazulado estiró los brazos para que pudiese ser removida con mayor facilidad, y en cuestión de segundos Kagami tuvo una vista en primer plano del torso desnudo del moreno. Tardó varios segundos en poder desviar la vista; por unos instantes, todo lo que pudo hacer fue absorber con la mirada hasta el más mínimo detalle de la figura del contrario, los marcados abdominales y los pectorales bien formados; la curva entre el cuello y los hombros, en conjunto con los fuertes brazos.

Aomine se dio cuenta y dibujó una sonrisa autosuficiente.

— ¿Te agrada lo que ves? —Preguntó con tono burlón, incapaz de evitar llenarse de satisfacción al observar cómo el pelirrojo se lo comía con los ojos. Aomine sabía que era atractivo en todos los sentidos; pero cuando causaba aquel efecto en _Kagami_, sencillamente no tenía precio.

El ala–pívot de Seirin se ruborizó levemente.

— Cállate. —Masculló, volviendo a juntar sus labios y silenciándolo de aquella manera. Aomine se rió por lo bajo, pero no puso reparos; en su lugar respondió al beso con el ritmo impuesto por el diez.

Kagami deslizó sus manos por todo el pecho del contrario, tanteándolo como si intentase memorizar su forma. Decidió probar suerte y se detuvo en uno de los pezones, palpándolo ásperamente con un pulgar. Aomine emitió un gruñido bajo, pero no le apartó la mano ni hizo ademán alguno de detenerlo. El pelirrojo decidió ir a por más y rodeó la protuberancia con dos dedos, masajeándola entre ellos con insistencia.

Aguardó a que Aomine lo sacase a la mierda.

Sin embargo, el peliazulado volvió a gruñir por lo bajo, pero no hizo nada más.

Aquello dejó a Kagami tan pasmado que interrumpió el beso sin más para mirar a Aomine con genuina confusión —incluso retiró la mano del pezón del moreno. El cinco nunca le permitía llegar tan lejos; era el pelirrojo siempre el que acababa por debajo de él, siendo manoseado de punta a punta —y, debía reconocer, gimiendo de placer por ello.

— ¿Aomine? —Preguntó con gesto inquisitivo, aguardando una explicación.

Éste se aclaró la garganta y miró hacia otro lado. Tenía las mejillas levemente enrojecidas.

— Eh… ¿recuerdas tu… regalo de cumpleaños? —Preguntó despacio, con una expresión que dejaba en claro que se moría de bochorno por cada palabra que decía.

Kagami frunció el entrecejo.

— Sí, pero… —Su voz se fue apagando hasta desvanecerse por completo cuando le cayó la ficha de la comprensión. _No puede ser_, pensó, incrédulo. Sin embargo, un rápido vistazo a Aomine le bastó para saber que el moreno iba en serio; aunque se moría de vergüenza, tenía la vista clavada en él y lo miraba con seriedad. El rostro de Kagami se iluminó con una sonrisa de sorpresa.– ¿Vas en serio?

_Joder, ¿cómo podría decirle que no, si me mira así?_ Eso fue lo que se preguntó Aomine mientras contemplaba el gesto repentinamente alegre del contrario. Aunque nunca se lo había revelado a nadie —bien gracias que lo había reconocido para sí mismo–, el moreno sentía una enorme debilidad por la sonrisa del as de Seirin. Y es que como siempre tenía el entrecejo fruncido en una mueca de confusión o de disgusto, cada vez que sonreía su rostro se iluminaba de una forma única y especial.

Aomine se sintió como una niña de quince años que contemplaba embobada a su novio. Se apresuró a responder:

— Joder, sí… haz lo que quieras. —Murmuró en voz baja, volviendo a desviar los ojos y sintiéndose realmente como un idiota.

Si aquello era lo que Kagami quería… no podía decirle eternamente que no. No podía rehusarse a lo _único_ que Kagami le había pedido desde que habían comenzado a salir juntos.

Menos aun si era su cumpleaños.

Fue por ello que, en cuanto Kagami soltó una risita y se aproximó para volver a besarlo, Aomine no trató de detenerlo ni de sacárselo de encima para ubicarse por arriba de él, como hubiese hecho en otras circunstancias. En su lugar permitió que la lengua del pelirrojo se deslizase sobre sus labios, saboreándolos y dejando un rastro de humedad sobre ellos, para luego comenzar a descender por su mentón y su cuello, presionando su boca suavemente contra la piel oscura del ala–pívot.

Cuando llegó a sus pectorales, se detuvo. En lugar de seguir bajando, se desvió hacia el costado hasta llegar al pequeño botón que había estado atormentando con sus dedos hasta hacía un minuto atrás. En un principio se limitó a rodearlo con los labios, pero fue aproximando su lengua lentamente hasta que la punta de la misma rozó la pequeña protuberancia; Aomine se revolvió incómodo.

— Bakagami, no hagas e–…

— Cállate, Ahomine. —Le espetó el pelirrojo con impaciencia, sin molestarse siquiera en mirarlo. En su lugar, volvió a deslizar su lengua por encima del pezón del peliazulado —causando un leve estremecimiento por parte de éste.

Continuó bajando, repartiendo besos; de cuando en cuando su lengua se escurría al exterior de su boca y dejaba una marca húmeda sobre la piel oscura de Aomine. El moreno no decía nada, pero Kagami sabía que era orgulloso hasta la testarudez y que le costaría un gran esfuerzo conseguir sonsacarle siquiera una palabra confirmando que lo que hacía el pelirrojo le gustaba o le generaba placer de algún tipo.

Cuando llegó a la altura de la cadera de Aomine y se dispuso a desabrochar el cinturón y bajarle los jeans, el moreno emitió un quejido de disgusto.

— Joder, Bakagami, ¿por qué soy el único que está quedando en pelotas aquí? Por lo menos quítate la camiseta, por la mierda. —Soltó de un golpe.

Kagami suspiró. ¿Por qué tenía Aomine que quejarse tanto por todo? Sin embargo, decidió no protestar en su contra y rápidamente se quitó la camiseta que traía puesta, arrojándola al suelo. Aomine aprovechó para incorporarse levemente y subirse por completo a la cama, ya que hasta el momento había permanecido con la parte inferior de las piernas colgando en el borde. Su cabeza quedó a la altura de las almohadas de la cabecera.

Aunque el as de Touou se había burlado con satisfacción cuando el contrario había permanecido varios segundos observando su torso desnudo, lo cierto es que él no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo. Aomine Daiki no pensaba que pudiese haber allí fuera nadie tan grandioso o perfecto como él mismo, pero vaya que Kagami le hacía competencia. A sus ojos, su contextura física era similar, y _casi_ tan buena como la suya propia. No pudo evitar considerarse afortunado por poder tener semejante bestia _sexy_ a su lado; aunque, claro, atractivo como era él no podía esperarse menos de su pareja.

Kagami, al igual que éste, se dio cuenta de cómo lo miraba Aomine, y con un tono profundo y provocador le soltó:

— _¿Te agrada lo que ves?_

Aomine emitió un gruñido bajo, murmurando algo ininteligible que el pelirrojo tomó como un sí. En realidad, no era que necesitase que el peliazulado se lo confirmara; simplemente le encantaba provocarlo.

Riendo disimuladamente, Kagami volvió a deslizar la vista hacia abajo para desabrochar el cinto de Aomine y proseguir a bajarle los jeans; removiéndoselos por completo y arrojándolos en cualquier parte, en el suelo. El miembro de Aomine, a medio camino de alzarse en una erección, resaltaba por debajo de sus bóxers; Kagami sonrió ligeramente ante la visión y colocó una mano encima de éste, aunque sin hacer ademán de apartar la tela. La longitud palpitó levemente ante el contacto, y la sonrisa de Kagami se acentuó, convirtiéndose en una de cruda satisfacción.

El pelirrojo palpó levemente el bulto en los bóxers de Aomine; tanteándolo apenas con los extremos de los dedos, colocando la palma sobre éste por momentos pero sin llegar nunca a aferrarlo con firmeza. Aomine emitió un quejido de impaciencia; pero Kagami se encargó de silenciarlo con un beso, al que el peliazulado respondió casi con desesperación, mientras su miembro se erigía más y más hasta alzarse por completo.

_Mierda, Kagami, tócame de una vez y hazlo de verdad._ Cuando el moreno ya estaba a punto de reventar de impaciencia y expectativa, por fin Kagami deslizó sus manos por los costados de su pelvis, pasando por debajo de la única prenda de vestir restante sobre el cuerpo de Aomine, retirándola. Al haberla hecho a un lado, no pudo evitar contemplar la erección de Aomine con vanidad; orgulloso de saber que era él el causante.

Consciente de que si no le daba los tratos adecuados Aomine lo mataría, su mano rodeó la longitud desde la base, y se deslizó lentamente hacia arriba. El peliazulado emitió un quejido de impaciencia e irritación, ante lo que Kagami respondió con una risa baja; y, por fin, aceleró y comenzó a mover su mano con fuerza y rapidez en torno al miembro del contrario, masturbándolo; gracias al sudor que le cubría la palma y a la presencia de líquido preseminal en el glande, el movimiento fue fluido desde un principio.

— Hmm… —Aomine emitió un gruñido bajo, y su respiración se volvió más audible mientras Kagami se dedicaba a estimular su erección, haciendo especial énfasis cada vez que llegaba al extremo y deslizando su pulgar contra éste cada vez que pasaba por allí. Aomine echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por aquel océano de sensación.

Kagami no pudo evitar contemplar con lujuria la figura tendida debajo de sí. El jugador estrella de Touou parecía haberse relajado bastante; tenía los brazos flexionados detrás de la cabeza y no oponía resistencia alguna… casi como si estuviese dispuesto realmente a permitir que el pelirrojo hiciese con él lo que le viniera en gana.

Casi en actitud _"haz conmigo lo que quieras, a ver si puedes conseguir hacerme gritar de placer."_

Ante aquella imagen y aquellos pensamientos, Kagami percibió cómo su propia erección palpitaba, desesperada por salir del encierro de su vestimenta, y mientras con una mano seguía tratando el miembro de Aomine, con la otra se quitó rápidamente los pantalones cortos y se bajó apenas los bóxers, sólo lo suficiente como para que su propio pene asomase por la parte superior. Lo frotó un par de veces con la mano libre para asegurarse de que se irguiese por completo.

Retiró su mano de la erección de Aomine y, en su lugar, acercó su cuerpo contra el de éste y juntó ambos miembros, deslizando uno contra otro y sintiendo cómo una pequeña oleada de placer lo recorría de punta a punta. Volvió a aproximar su mano, rodeando esta vez tanto su miembro como el de Aomine y empezando a masturbar ambos al mismo tiempo, a paso rápido y con insistencia.

— Hmm… ah…

Aproximó su cuerpo hacia adelante para besar el cuello del moreno. Éste echó la cabeza hacia atrás, como dejándole vía libre para que el pelirrojo actuase. Kagami presionó sus labios contra la garganta del peliazulado y succionó con fuerza, sintiendo la piel caliente contra su boca; cuando apartó su boca de allí, en la zona afectada comenzó a dibujarse una marca que —el pelirrojo sabía bien– tardaría varios días en desaparecer, incluso bajo la piel oscura de Aomine Daiki.

Con una mano frotaba ambas erecciones; con la otra, comenzó a estimular uno de los pezones de Aomine; sintiendo todo aquello y los labios de Kagami en su cuello, que por momentos besaba, por momentos lamía, y por momentos succionaba, Aomine empezó a notar que la mente se le nublaba, dado que las fuentes de placer eran demasiadas como para que pudiese serenarse y mantenerlas a todas bajo control al mismo tiempo.

— Ah… Kagami… —Al oír cómo el moreno farfullaba por lo bajo, Kagami sonrió, todavía tratando su cuello con los labios. Siempre se había preguntado cómo hacía Aomine para mantener aquella actitud de satisfacción y superioridad al momento de tener sexo con él; pero la verdad era que teniendo a semejante bestia rendida a sus pies, no había otra manera de reaccionar.

Percibiendo cómo su erección palpitaba con expectativa, Kagami retiró sus manos y terminó de quitarse los bóxers. Se incorporó, colocándose de rodillas, y desde allí arriba se limitó a observar durante unos segundos.

_Joder_.

Si aquella no era la vista más gloriosamente satisfactoria que había tenido frente a sí jamás, entonces no se le ocurría qué podía serlo.

Aomine se hallaba levemente sonrojado, todavía con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, a la espera. En su cuello se divisaban diversas marcas más oscuras que su propia piel; huellas que Kagami acababa de dejar, como si reclamase que aquello era de su propiedad, suyo y de nadie más. Su espalda se hallaba curvada apenas, remarcando los músculos de su torso. Y, más abajo, su imponente erección se encontraba totalmente expuesta, bien a la vista frente a los ojos del pelirrojo.

Kagami tuvo que reconocer para sí que Aomine era la criatura más odiosamente sensual que había visto en toda su puta vida.

Aguardando por un trato que nunca parecía llegar, el cinco bajó la cabeza y abrió los párpados; perturbándose al divisar a Kagami allí mirándolo.

— Joder, Kagami… –Se quejó en voz baja, sonrojándose todavía más.–… Deja de mirar tanto y continúa. —A Aomine le encantaba que lo mirasen con deseo, ya que era otra señal más de que su inmenso atractivo surtía efecto en la gente; pero, en ese momento, la mirada de Kagami lo perturbaba; el gesto del pelirrojo era el de un voraz depredador a punto de devorar a su presa. Y, totalmente desnudo frente a él, por primera vez en su vida, Aomine se sintió expuesto e indefenso.

Kagami Taiga nunca se había sentido tan satisfecho consigo mismo.

Se inclinó hacia adelante y, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios en el proceso, estiró un brazo hasta la mesa de luz, abriendo el cajón de la misma y extrayendo de su interior un pequeño frasco de plástico y un envoltorio cuadrado y cerrado.

Dejando el envoltorio a un lado sobre el colchón, destapó el frasco y hundió los dedos en su interior, llenándolos del líquido viscoso y resbaloso que éste contenía. Procurando no manchar _demasiado_ las sábanas, Kagami deslizó su mano hasta las nalgas de Aomine, separándole las piernas para tener mejor acceso a su objetivo.

— ¿Qué mierda haces? —Le preguntó Aomine con voz ronca.

Kagami dejó lo que estaba haciendo para contemplarlo con las cejas arqueadas.

— ¿Qué crees? —Inquirió a modo de respuesta. Sin esperar a que Aomine pudiese replicar, la mano del pelirrojo reptó entre las nalgas de Aomine y, antes de que éste pudiese protestar, introdujo un dedo en su entrada, ingresando con facilidad debido al baño previo de lubricante.

— J–joder, Bakagami… –Masculló Aomine, jadeando, y volviendo a tirar la cabeza para atrás. Aquello se sentía extraño. Aomine siempre, _siempre_ había sido el activo, motivo por el cual era la primera vez que experimentaba algo como aquello. Y el dedo de Kagami, que se retorcía en su interior tratando de distender un poco las firmes paredes internas del peliazulado, definitivamente se sentía incómodo y ajeno. El as de Touou todavía se preguntaba por qué había accedido a semejante cosa.

Sin embargo… al espiar apenas por entre sus ojos entrecerrados, y dedicarse a contemplar al pelirrojo por unos segundos, Aomine no pudo evitar sentirse tremendamente acalorado, con la excitación recorriéndole el cuerpo de punta a punta. Kagami era la única persona que había podido hacerle frente en el baloncesto, el único que había podido _ganarle_, y también era el único que había conseguido reducirlo de _aquella forma_, convirtiéndolo en un desorden de jadeos y gemidos, siendo el único al que Aomine le había permitido en toda su vida que obrase con su cuerpo como quisiese.

Era excitante depender completamente de lo que Kagami quisiera hacer con él.

El pelirrojo no se hizo esperar. Ambos tenían imponentes erecciones que demandaban ser tratadas correctamente, y Aomine era lo bastante hombre como para poder aguantar aquello. Fue por eso que Kagami rápidamente añadió otro dedo, abriéndose paso con un poco más de dificultad que antes, sin desistir en su intento por preparar la entrada de Aomine.

Aomine emitió un quejido bajo. El moreno había hecho aquello un millar de veces; pero siempre había sido _él_ quien había hurgado en la entrada de Kagami, moviendo sus dedos para tratar de aflojar el pequeño agujero y prepararlo para lo que vendría después; y no al revés. Era por ello que sentir cómo el pelirrojo se abría paso en su interior era algo totalmente nuevo para él; algo nuevo, extraño, y bastante vergonzoso. El moreno tenía la sensación de que aquello en teoría debería resultarle desagradable, pero _joder_, en ese momento se hallaba lejos de experimentar ninguna sensación similar al rechazo.

Por fin Kagami introdujo un tercer dedo, y supo que hasta ahí había llegado. A duras penas conseguía abrirse paso en el interior del moreno, que a cada movimiento que Kagami hacía con su mano se tensaba y se revolvía, perturbado. Un poco preocupado por el dolor que pudiese causar a Aomine con lo que estaba a punto de hacer, Kagami retiró los dígitos de su interior y se apresuró a abrir el envoltorio que había dejado a un lado de la cama, extrayendo el condón de su interior.

— Aomine… –Murmuró Kagami, luego de haber cubierto rápidamente su miembro con el preservativo, llamando la atención del moreno.– Te va a doler. —Le advirtió con tono grave y severo.

El peliazulado chasqueó la lengua.

— No me digas. —Le soltó con tono de mofa —Kagami no tenía idea de cómo hacía para conseguir burlarse de él en aquellas circunstancias.– Sólo hazlo de una puta vez… joder.

— … Vale. —Accedió Kagami. _Ya, yo le advertí_, pensó en su interior, consciente de que de todas maneras, cuando al día siguiente el moreno tuviese problemas para sentarse, lo insultaría de arriba a abajo y le echaría la culpa a él. Separando todavía más las piernas de Aomine, le levantó un poco las caderas y aproximó su miembro hasta la entrada del peliazulado, que brillaba a causa del lubricante.

Se detuvo con la punta de su pene rozando justo el lugar donde se hallaba el pequeño agujero. Fue un gemido de impaciencia por parte de Aomine lo que lo hizo continuar.

Lentamente, introdujo su longitud en su interior, procurando no ser demasiado brusco y contemplando con leve nerviosismo el gesto de Aomine; en búsqueda de una señal que seguir o algo que le sirviese como indicación si era necesario que se detuviese.

El peliazulado tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, con la nariz y las cejas fruncidas mientras apretaba los dientes. Jadeaba; y sus manos, ahora a los costados de su cuerpo, se aferraban fuertemente a las sábanas. Su gesto no se relajó hasta que Kagami hubo entrado por completo; el pelirrojo se inclinó para quedar justo encima de él, y murmuró en su oído:

— … ¿Estás bien?

Conociendo a Kagami, probablemente hubiese sido un acto inconsciente; pero, _madre santa, ¿tenía necesidad de poner aquel tono tan provocador?_ Sólo oírlo había enviado un escalofrío a través de la espalda de Aomine; quien muy raras veces experimentaba sensaciones tales como escalofríos o temblores.

Cuando le respondió, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no balbucear. Entre la incomodidad y el dolor que experimentaba su parte baja, y la voz seductora que acababa de salir de las cuerdas vocales de Kagami, era difícil pensar con claridad.

— S–sí, joder… —Aomine echó la cabeza hacia un costado, apartando su oído de la boca de Kagami.– No hables.

El pelirrojo decidió no forzar más su suerte y permaneció callado. Quería que Aomine lo disfrutase y si para ello era necesario que permaneciese en silencio —al menos de momento– estaba dispuesto a ceder ese precio, aunque se muriese de ganas de aturdir al peliazulado con cientos de frases vergonzosas que se le venían a la mente.

Por su parte, sentía que iba a marearse de placer. Ni siquiera había empezado a moverse, pero las paredes internas de Aomine lo apretaban tanto, y el calor era tal, que sentía que explotaría de gozo de un momento a otro.

_Además… dios santo… Aomine Daiki estaba dejando que se lo follase. Kagami a él._

Si había algo más excitante que aquello, Kagami definitivamente no sabía qué podía ser.

Comenzó a moverse despacio, balanceando sus caderas adelante y atrás muy lentamente para reducir el dolor al mínimo. El pelirrojo había experimentado en carne propia lo incómodo y doloroso de las primeras estocadas, por lo que sabía cómo había que tratarlas. Fue por ello que fue lento, aguardando a que Aomine se acostumbrase.

El gesto de éste, que en un principio había sido una mueca de dolor, se fue aliviando paulatinamente, hasta que quedó sólo un vestigio de su expresión de incomodidad.

— K–Kagami… –Murmuró Aomine entre jadeos, intentando apaciguar su respiración pero sin tener éxito.

— ¿Hmm? —Preguntó el pelirrojo.

— Si vas a… follarme… entonces hazlo… de verdad. —Le soltó entre jadeos, intentando sonar burlón pero fracasando estrepitosamente debido a su respiración entrecortada y su aspecto agitado —algo que, sin dudas, se hallaba muy alejado de un gesto de mofa.

Las comisuras de la boca de Kagami se curvaron con satisfacción.

— ¿Hah? ¿Acaso quieres que vaya más rápido? —Le preguntó con tono divertido, agradeciendo a los cielos el que le hubiesen permitido estar en aquella situación aunque fuese por única vez en su vida, y aunque luego probablemente fuese a pagarlo muy caro.

Aomine chasqueó la lengua, irritado a causa de la vergüenza, pero no respondió. Kagami no pensaba resignarse así como así, por lo que se aproximó al oído del peliazulado y murmuró:

— Dímelo, Daiki. —Aomine se estremeció apenas, al oír su nombre; ellos dos se llamaban por su nombre sólo cuando estaban en la cama —y realizando _ciertas actividades_ en la cama.– Dime de verdad lo que quieres, sin indirectas.

_Diosmíojoder_, el tono de voz de Kagami era grave y seductor, y la mente de Aomine se hallaba demasiado nublada como para protestar.

— … F–fóllame, Taiga. —Le soltó sin más, a sabiendas de que luego, cuando estuviese más lúcido, se arrepentiría y tendría que soportar las burlas del contrario durante horas; pero en ese momento, sintiendo a Kagami en su interior y desesperado porque el pelirrojo se apresurase y se volviese más intenso, no le importaba en lo más mínimo.– Fóllame… y hazlo _rápido_.

Kagami sintió que se desintegraría allí mismo, incapaz de manejar la oleada de gozo que lo invadió al oír a Aomine decir cosas semejantes. Se sonrió satisfecho y, mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja del contrario, empezó a moverse _de verdad_.

El ritmo de sus estocadas aumentó considerablemente; y lo mismo podía decirse de su intensidad, volviéndose mucho más bruscas y potentes que hasta entonces. Aomine emitió un jadeo ahogado, sorprendido al principio; pero sus jadeos rápidamente se convirtieron en gemidos de placer.

Y es que, demonios, _¿cómo mierda hacía Kagami para guardarse los gemidos cuando era él quien estaba abajo?_

_Porque aquello era…_

— Hnn… ah… T–Taiga —Gimió Aomine, rodeando el cuello del pelirrojo con los brazos y atrayéndolo para sí. La cabeza del pelirrojo quedó justo en el espacio entre la cabeza y el hombro de Aomine. Kagami aprovechó una de sus manos libres para volver a masturbar el miembro del contrario, que se hallaba expuesto en la zona abdominal de éste.

— A–ahn… —El rostro de Kagami se hallaba oculto justo contra el hombro de Aomine, y lo cierto era que él también estaba teniendo dificultades para respirar correctamente y guardar sus jadeos. Joder, Aomine se hallaba tan estrecho; cerrándose en torno a él lo justo como para que Kagami sintiese que iba a deshacerse de placer de un momento a otro.

Además, escuchar los gemidos de Aomine tan de cerca… _válgame Dios_.

— Hmn… ah, j–joder… —Aomine de pronto sintió que el miembro de Kagami tocaba un punto particularmente sensible; la espalda del moreno se arqueó con violencia y éste, olvidando toda vergüenza o todo intento por tratar de mantener su orgullo, gimió:– ¡… A–ahí, joder… ahnn…!

Kagami, obedeciendo al instante, repitió el movimiento que acababa de hacer; causando que Aomine gimiese con mayor fuerza que antes cuando el pene del pelirrojo volvió a dar contra su próstata. El peliazulado intentó silenciar sus gemidos mordiendo el hombro de Kagami con fuerza; y aunque no tardó en formarse una marca roja y empezar a sangrar, el as de Seirin apenas notó el dolor, sumergido en aquel mar de placer como se encontraba.

— Hnm… Daiki… –Kagami apenas consiguió articular el nombre del contrario. En su lugar, aprovechó la cercanía y besó su cuello, volviendo a succionar contra él en búsqueda de generar más marcas que remarcasen que aquella bestia morena le pertenecía.

Aomine volvió a depositar su cabeza en la almohada, respirando entrecortadamente y clavando ahora las uñas en la espalda del diez.

Kagami, incapaz de contener su lujuria y su pecaminoso deseo de escuchar al moreno, murmuró en su oído —aprovechándose de aquel tono seductor al que el cinco no podía resistirse:

— ¿Te gusta… Daiki? —Le preguntó con voz grave, generando otro estremecimiento por parte de un Aomine que se deshacía en gemidos debido a las estocadas del pelirrojo.– ¿Cómo se siente tenerme adentro de ti?

El moreno emitió un quejido por toda respuesta, curvando la espalda. Kagami, no satisfecho con aquello, insistió:

— Dímelo, Daiki… —El tinte de su voz fue una mezcla entre una orden y una súplica, cargado con aquel matiz provocador que causó que Aomine volviese a estremecerse.

— N–no lo sé… —Musitó entre jadeos; Kagami a duras penas podía creer que el peliazulado se las arreglase para mantener lo poco que le quedaba de orgullo y darle aquella respuesta indeterminada. Sin embargo, por los quejidos y gemidos que acompañaban la respuesta, el as de Seirin sabía que, dijera lo que dijese, a Aomine le _gustaba_ lo que le estaba haciendo.

Y, Aomine, en su interior, no podía negarlo. Empezaba a entender a los tíos a los que les gustaba estar _debajo_. No era que no le gustase observar a Kagami avergonzado y escucharlo gemir cada vez que era _él_ quien lo penetraba y se lo follaba, pero _Jesúcristo, en aquel momento se sentía…_

El gozo que le recorría el cuerpo en ese entonces no era algo que pudiese describirse con facilidad.

Kagami rió brevemente y continuó arremetiendo contra Aomine con fuerza, procurando dar contra aquel punto sensible que había conseguido hallar en el interior del ala–pívot de Touou y que causaba que éste se deshiciese en gemidos. Notó que estaba bastante cerca de correrse; ¿y cómo no, con Aomine provocándolo de semejante forma con su gesto avergonzado y los gemidos que tanto le costaba contener?

— M–mierda… Taiga… ahnn, v–voy a… —Aomine no había terminado de hablar que ambos percibieron cómo el peliazulado se corría, derramando su esperma por todo su abdomen y salpicando en parte el del pelirrojo, manchando a su vez la mano que lo masturbaba. Kagami apenas demoró unas estocadas más en hacer lo mismo; rendido, dejó caer su cuerpo encima del de Aomine, agotado.

Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio, sin decir nada. Cuando Kagami abrió la boca para decir algo, apenas había emitido un efímero sonido que Aomine lo interrumpió:

— Que ni se te ocurra, joder. —Kagami se echó a reír ante la advertencia del peliazulado; le había leído la mente, ya que había estado a punto de soltar una broma respecto al interesante giro que había dado la actitud de Aomine desde que el pelirrojo lo había penetrado.

Luego de treinta segundos riéndose, el as de Seirin suspiró y comenzó a advertir:

— Voy a–…

— Sólo hazlo. —Lo cortó Aomine, ante lo que Kagami silenció e, incorporándose, retrocedió, removiendo su miembro de la entrada del moreno. Se quitó el condón y, atándolo de un extremo, lo arrojó al cesto de basura que había al lado de la mesa de luz —luego lo desecharía en un lugar más adecuado.

Se recostó boca arriba sobre la cama, contemplando el techo. Estaba manchando las sábanas con los restos de lubricante que todavía tenía en los dedos, y con las gotas de sangre que se filtraban desde el lugar donde Aomine lo había mordido. Además, ambos tenían rastros de semen por todas partes; sin embargo, su satisfacción en ese momento era tal que poco le importaba. En su lugar, preguntó:

— ¿Y bien?

Aunque su interrogante no fue exactamente específico, Aomine entendió al instante a qué se refería. El cinco hizo una pausa antes de responder.

— … No fue tan terrible.

Kagami resopló, tratando de contener una sonora carcajada.

— Joder_, Ahomine_, ¿tienes la cara para decirme eso cuando estabas pidiéndome casi a gritos que te fo–…?

— Shh, ¡calla, Bakagami! —Se quejó el otro, impidiéndole continuar hablando cubriéndole la boca con una mano. Kagami se limitó a reírse por lo bajo, mientras Aomine lo contemplaba con el ceño fruncido.

Hasta que su gesto se relajó, suavizándose hasta tornarse en una pequeña sonrisa; tomó al contrario del mentón y lo obligó a mirarlo. Se aproximó y, depositando un pequeño beso en sus labios, musitó:

— Feliz cumpleaños, Taiga.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Aomine, lo siento tanto. De verdad. ¡Lo siento!<strong>

… **Pero no pude resistirme.**

**¿Qué? ¿Que el cumpleaños de Kagami fue hace casi dos meses?**

**Ups, llegué un poco tarde.**

**(Aunque la verdad es que la idea para esto se me ocurrió anteayer).**

**De todas maneras, como ya dije; cliché, yes sir. Pero es lo que hay~ Espero que les haya gustado, y cualquier clase de crítica es bienvenida :'D Es la primera vez que escribo una cosa de este tono, if you know what I mean. So yeah.**

**Saludos ;w;**


End file.
